To freeze or flame
by Brooklyn's Angel
Summary: Warren and Lash best watch out, two new students have just enrolled and they are going to turn the boys worlds upside down, wether this is a good fact or not remains to be seen...
1. Freeze Burn

**A/N Hi *waves* Hope you enjoy, please review and remember to be Honest! I'm also telling you now Iwill not be updating daily. I will however update every Saturday and Sunday unless there are some extreme circumstances.**

**Also this is going to be roughly 20 chapters give or take a few. So far 6 of these have been written not including the ones already posted...**

**Okay thats it...BYE!**

* * *

The constant clicking of my white heels echoed around me as I walked down the path. My light blue summer dress fluttered in the breeze as I continued on. Glaring up at the sun I continued on past the houses heading towards my best friends residence and hoped I wouldn't bump into Stronghold and his girlfriend. I hated this part of town with all the fancy houses and clean cut gardens. My own house was a small 2 bedroomed place just big enough for me and my Mother, Mrs Debra Freeze and I wouldn't have it any other way..

You've probably never heard of her but she has probably saved every one of your miserable lives and still bring me up. You see my mother's other name is Freeze Ray. Know her now? Thought so.

My name is Alexandra Adrianna Tiffany Noelle Freeze. But to save people having to use that mouthful I go by Lexi to most people. I always loved my powers but never really realised how annoying they could be. I mean yes the odd morning I wake up to find my room coated in ice but other then that they never affected me much. That was until I found out I was enrolled in Sky High. Yep the school for super heroes in training. I mean yes I was dying to go. But the thought of leaving my best friend killed that excitement. Turns out she got powers. So here I am about to start fresh man year with the ability to control water and ice. Which is brilliant. The side affects on the other hand. Not cool no pun intended. My temper isn't exactly good so get me mad and voila human popsicle. A fact Luce find particularly amusing. Luce is my BFFLTE (best friend for like totally ever) she's my opposite in every way. I mean every way.

But I love her.

I push my long blonde hair with blue streaks over my shoulder my diamonte covered nails flashing in the sun. A girls got to have her bling. Walking towards Luce I notice her outfit of today.

Her long legs are covered by dark red skinny jeans tucked into red converse. A tight red top with a burning heart on it is long enough to cover her hips but the way it is worn leaves her shoulders bare. A thick black leather jacket lies nearby. Like I said opposites we are opposites. Her skin is tanned whereas mine is pale. I have long blonde hair with natural blue and white highlights whiles hers is in a short choppy style and black with red streaks. Oh and did I mention she can control fire, and the fact that her parents are The Black Death and the Arsonist, the two biggest villains in existence. No? Oops. The only thing the same about us is the matching purple beaded bracelet en circling each of our wrists.

Before I could reach out she spun around brown eyes glittering. "Hey freezebox."

Pouting I pushed her arm, "no fair hot head how did you know it was me ? Oh and morning"

"Really? Who else wears heels at 8 in the morning and happens to be heading my way."Luce asked a smirk on her lips.

I shook my head before placing my versache bag next to her own backpack, "I knew I should have worn my boots. But they just didn't go" I had spent an hour that morning designing the perfect outfit complete with accessories. I suppose it was a bit extreme but I and bad fashion just don't go. I mean what girl doesn't want to be pretty.

"Then why not just wear something else" Luce asked a look of amusement on her face. Hugging her I put on a sympathetic expression. Patting her head I replied, "because my poor fashion challenged friend I look cest magnifique"

"Sure Lexi"

I pulled back and saw her trying to muffle her giggling. She failed. Shooting her a glare I turned away before hiding a smile of my own from her. "If you're ignoring me then you won't be able to borrow my brand new Gucci handbag."

"You're forgiven" I said turning round and grinning at her. I could never afford half the stuff I own instead I 'borrow' Luce's stuff that her parents get her and never uses. Out of the corner of my eye I see her begin to chuckle.

"What?"

"I don't know how I put up with you. You'll do anything for a piece of gear"

I faked a gasp stumbling backwards a hand on my heart. "Moi? I am offended. Who was it who saved allowance for 3 years and sold half that ..gear as you put it so she could buy some guitar."

Luce instantly glared at me," some guitar that was not some guitar that was a miracle in instrument form."

"- which you set on fire" I finished off for her. Rolling her eyes she ran her hands through her short hair looking guilty. "Anyways...Sky high..."

"I know I can't wait to be surrounded by the future generation of wannabe heroes."

"Don't be mean, I'm one of those wannabe's. Well at least if you set anyone on fire this time they won't have to call the police." I replied.

"And you won't have to explain how you managed to encase so many people inside blocks of ice." She muttered a sly look on her face.

Giving her an incredulous look I answered, "and who was it that made me lose control? Oh yes a certain dark haired friend who covered me in juice. Hmmmm nothing to say? Didn't think so."

She looked at me her eyes innocent. "You made me laugh as I took a drink I didn't mean to."We looked at each other and started laughing at the memory of the teachers face when she saw her frozen students and two juice covered girls. Their laughter stopped at the approach of two other people. Stronghold and Layla were the most annoying people on the planet.

"Hey Alexandra, how are you today I love your dress." Will gushed not noticing the look on Layla's face. Poor girl.

As I was about to reply Luce pushed in front of me. Stabbing a finger into Will's chest, "Her name is Lexi not Alexandra. Get it right strong boy." The front of his top began to smoke.

Layla rushed forward, "He knows that Luce, he was just trying to be nice honest." God her sweetness made me ill. Pulling Luce back before she got us arrested I glanced over at Will.

I turned back to my friend, "look he's not worth it I mean come on you can see how Layla fawns over him just let it be this once."

Searching my face she nodded. "Fine, but just this once."

Will being the idiot that he was decide to continue speaking. This boy must have a death wish. "So my parents got called off again this Morning did yours Alexa-"

"It's Lexi!" Me and Luce shouted.

We were saved by the bus arriving picking up my bag I waited for Luce to get hers as well. Will walked up the stairs first before stopping at the bus driver. "Is this the - uhh bus to sky high" he asked causing my jaw to drop as I looked at him in amazement much like everyone else was.

"SHHHHH! Do you want every villain in this neighbourhood to know who we are?" The bus driver whispered back. Feeling Luce tense at the word villain I reached back and grabbed her arm till she relaxed again.

"Sorry" Will muttered.

Shaking his head the bus driver continued. "What's your name, freshman?"

Seeing Will gulp nervously I began to giggle getting a glare off Layla.

"Will...Will Stronghold."

The bus driver's face took on a look of amazement. He rushed to his feet before looking at the other riders. "Everyone! This is will stronghold the son of the commander and jet stream"

Wow, fan much?

He began shaking Wills hand. "Ron Wilson..Bus Driver."

Glancing back as I felt the air warm around me I saw Luce looking as if she was about to murder someone. My tempers got nothing on her. The air got hotter as Ron spotted her.

"My god... You're...you're...you're" pushing forward Luce grabbed his top and pulled him close. Rolling my eyes at everyone's looks of awe I checked my nails for chips.

"Say their names and I will make sure that you burn. Got it. Good."

Walking past him she grabbed my hand pulling me to a seat half way down the bus.

Pale and sweating Ron turned towards the two kids in the front row. Currently sitting there was a small black kid dresses in orange. Ewwww fashion crisis. I shuddered at the sight of the clothes. The other girl's outfit could pass. She had purple and black clothes along with multi-coloured hair.

"You two, up. Will Stronghold get the seats up front" Ron said.

The walking orange was up immediately, what a push over. "It would be an honour. I'm Ethan, by the way."

Rolling my eyes I looked over at Luce who was looking out the window oblivious to the conversation. Seeing that she wasn't going to be much fun I turned back to the drama in front of me. The other girl didn't seem to want to move for his royal idiotness. Go girl.

"Hurry up, Magenta. "The small kid hissed.

The girl shot him a glare which would have made Severus Snape cry. "I'm coming. Giving up my seat for stronghold and his girlfriend."

Seeing Will shoot a look my way. I stood up quickly. "Yes stronghold and Layla, cutest couple ever can we move now please." Seeing Layla's blush I shook my head. Seriously I hate the guys and I know they would be perfect together. Some people are so blind.

Magenta sat down in front of us as Will and Layla took the offered seats and Ron began to drive.

Leaning forward I tapped her shoulder. "Hey call me Lexi everyone does and this is Luce." A small nod of confirmation was given from my left.

"Magenta" She said nodding at both of us. Returning to facing the front she then turned again. "I like your hairs" A small smile rested on her lips as we took in her similar streaks.

"Thanks" To my shock Luce didn't speak with me like usual. I shot her a look but she was too busy looking back out the window for her to notice.

As I reached out to check if she was okay. I heard gasps around me and saw what she was looking at. We were heading to a gap in the middle. Of the road. What a rubbish way to go. Grabbing Luce's arm and hand we gripped each other not caring about our nails digging in. Next thing I know were flying in the air and the bus had wings. So I did the only thing I could do in this situation. I fainted.


	2. First Impressions

**Luce's Pov**

I glanced over as I felt lexi's hand go limp. Her eyes were closed but she was breathing, I had seen her faint before, so I just rested her head against my shoulder and kept looking out the window. I know it seems like I don't care but seriously this girl is out like a light at anything: Spiders, bats, heights you name it she hates it and goes sleepy bye bye. Drama queen.

Looking down I could see all the different houses and gardens of the neighbour hood which soon vanished under the clouds. Ahead of us emerged the enormous, floating Sky High. Shaking lexi's arm she began to stir, hers eyes fluttering.

"Oi lex, wake up, I'm not carrying ya."

Still no response. I smirked at her a plan coming to my head.

"Oh lexi, there's a half price sale at Hollister." Within a second her eyes shot open as she jumped out the seat and began looking around. Works every time. Noticing everyone staring at her I tried to hide my laughter. Judging by the glare I got off her it didn't work.

Lexi's voice took on a deep hushed tone as she sat back down and lent towards me."I will get you back, I don't know how, I don't know when, but one day I will"

I just stared at her. Prima Donna aint got nothing on me. Our staring contest was broken by the bus beginning to shake and jolt up and down. Finally we came to a skidding halt on top of the floating island.

"Sorry, bout that" Ron called a sheepish look on his face.

God what a loser

Seeing people rush of the bus I kept sitting. No point being caught in that mess. Lexi on the other hand was practically bouncing in her seat, blue eyes wide with wonder.

Well I suppose I should go join in the fun.

Stepping off, I heard hippie chick speak from in front of me."Wow look at this place." For once I couldn't help but agree with her. Yes its preppy, and yes its probably full of weirdo's like that high lighter kid. But come on its a floating school people.

"Don't ever be late. Because the bus waits for no one" Ron tried to make his voice threatening but after a glare from me he was gulping and rushing back onto his bus.

I still got it.

Me and lexi started walking up the pathway towards the school, her annoying heels clicking again. Around us students were chatting and laughing. Nearby a boy with heat vision shot a beam at a girl's bum. She froze him. Next to me I saw Lexi beam.

"Yay she's just like me" shaking my head I started to push through the other fresh man who had stopped for some reason. As I reached the front, lex at my side, My black hair began to hit me in the face as a sudden gust of wind appeared. Squinting I looked in front of me. "What's that?" I asked. Seeing everyone's confusion I tried to spot the blur again.

There...there...there...something was huddling us together and I didn't like it.

This thing better watch out. My hands began to heat up causing people to back away as flames erupted.

Now...now...now...now...no- reaching out I grabbed the blur. No boy. Standing in front on me was a chubby guy wearing a black and white jacket and baseball hat. I could already imagine the horror his outfit caused lex. A look at her face confirmed it. He looked at me smirking with an air of smugness which quickly changed fear as his top began to smoulder. A grin formed on my face as he gulped.

* * *

**Lexi's Pov**

Seeing the boys top begin to smoulder I rushed forward and shot water off him causing Luce to yank her hand back at the sudden cold. I mean yeah the guy was weird but I can't have my best friend getting expelled on the first day.

The chubby guy backed up, the smirk beginning to show on his face as he took in my struggling to pull Luce back.

"Hey Freshman, your attention please!"

That's when I saw the other guy. He stretched down from the front steps. He had a tall, lean body and boy was he looking good. His long brown hair swooped across his forehead, a black and white striped sweater suited him perfectly. The orange T-shirt did not. but you can't have everything I guess.

"I'm lash and this is speed." Lash said. Lash what a name. Letting out a sigh I glanced up at him seeing Luce glance at me as if I'd lost my mind. That voice could melt ice.

"And on behalf of the student committee, we would be very happy to collect that fifteen dollar student fee now" Speeds words came out very fast as if hoping we would fall for it if we misheard. Seriously no one is that dumb.

"There was nothing about a fee in the handbook." Okay point proven. Maybe there is. Both me and Luce along with the rest of the fresh man turned to stare in disbelief at Ethan.

"What about you toots?" Lash asked holding his hand out towards me. Did he just call me toot's. My eyes flashed as Luce moved away from me. Cold air began to circle my body, tugging at my hair.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? Like really? Anyone can see that your lying. So why don't you take you little burnt friend and hurry off to mommy because your not getting anything off me." My voice was as cold and people around me were starting to shiver. Lash's eyes narrowed before widening in shock as water started to crawl un his legs. Then he was gone. Warming my self up I glanced at my now frost in crusted hair. "Hey Luce some help here." Rolling her eyes she placed a hand on my arm sending warmth shooting round my body. "Thanks."

On mi dios. She did not. Standing in front of me was a girl dressed for perfection. And she had the new Ralph lauren cardigan. In pink. I didn't even know it cam in pink. I stared at her in wonderment, trying to work out how she had got that cardi. I didn't dare look to my left. This girl was ...preppy. Luce's pet hate. A sharp nudge in my side made me turn to said friend."Looks like you've lost your boyfriend," Luce's voice hit my ears. Will was standing staring at the girl as if she was a life line. Layla just watching him a hurt look on her face. My heart went out to the girl. If only she wasn't obsessed with Will. We could have been friends.

The girl in front of us began to speak. "My name is Gwen Grayson, your student body president." As we began to head through the door again, I noticed a flash of black and white, standing next to the door was lash his hand in the classic call me sign. As if I would ever call him. It not like I could anyway, I didn't have his number. Not that I would if I did.

"Lexi.." Maybe I could find it somewhere."Lexi ..." Or ask him. No."Lexi..." Or ask speed."LEXI!" I think my ear just broke. I shot Luce a what the hell look. "Come on we are being left behind. What had you so distracted anyway." Shrugging I continued walking, feeling her puzzled look on my back.

Next thing I know we are all standing in a gym no Gwen in sight. A bright light shot into the room, a woman soon taking its place. "Good morning, I am Principle Powers and on behalf of all the school faculty and staff, I'd like to welcome you to sky high...in a few moments you will go through power Placement and you journey will begin."

I could see Luce next to me miming throwing up over the sweet speech. My mum had already explained the power placement to me and Luce so we were fine.

Behind us a sudden rumbling noise started up. A large platform started to rise and on it...oh my eyes my precious eyes. The man in front of us, was wearing eye watering shorts that have no place in this world let alone this school. And sunglasses ...in doors ...sooo last century.

"Alright listen up I am Coach Boomer,you may know me as Sonic Boom." The looks on most peoples faces said no."Some of you may not. Here's how Power Placement works. You will step up here and show me your power. And yes you will do it in front of the class. I will then determine whether you are a hero or sidekick. Now every year there are a few students or as I like to call them,'whiner babies' who think it is ok to question my judgement. My word is law. No chopping. No changing. Got it."

Everyone just stared at him. Seeing Luce raise her hands quickly and place then over her ears I followed suit.

"HAVE YOU GOT IT!"

The sound waves brushed past us all, pushing some of the smaller kids back.

"Yes Coach Boomer," everyone chorused. Well nearly everyone. Next to me Luce's lips remained closed. Coach shot her a look before his eyebrows raised and he quickly. Pointed at someone else. Ha funny from this angle it looked like he was pointing at ...Me. Oh wait that's because he was.

"You, Prima Donna Barbie, get up here."

Slowly I approached the platform and stood in the centre.

"Name?"

"Lexi" I replied.

Rolling his eyes he tried again."FULL name"

"Fine, Alexandra Adrianna Tiffany Noelle Freeze" I smirked when around me kids mouths dropped open at my surname. Yes I'm famous.

Coach's mouth was also open before he coughed and tried to hide his shock "Ahem power?"

"Really ?" I stared at him in disbelief."Ice"

Suddenly, a flame thrower was in his hands. "Power up" a flame shot out at me which I quickly froze before repeating the action with the gun thing.

"You can just point a FLAME THROWER at someone!"

"Hero, now stand down." I walked to my spot casting dark glares at the floor. I could have died! Well my ice cold skin would have froze the flame but still!

I was just beginning to relax when he moved onto the next victim.

"You. Black and red up here now."

Oh this is going to be bad


	3. Power Placement and Cafeteria Chaos

**Oh my giddy god, was out on the Lash last night with my girlies till well…until 3 this morning and am now suffering from a major hangover! Luckily I have my sheep onesie and lots of sugary foods to help me through the day! Anyways on with the story…**

**Dedicated to my first reviewer: **** .1656**

* * *

**Luce's PoV**

First Lexi won't let me beat on that dude then I realise she seems to like said dudes friend. True he looks okay but still not like I have a chance and he is really not my type. At all.

Lexi's the girly one. I'm the violent one and our tastes pretty much match that. On the plus side, however, damn girl, I haven't seen Lex have a freezing fit like that in months. I've taught her well. The last time I had to give her warmth was when she realised her mother wasn't getting her a pony for Christmas. She was 13.

Then after dumb and dumber vanish a marshmallow vision in pink appears and she just so happens to be preppy ...and cheerful. Boring. This place really needed some spicing up. Then after I get forced to go through all that I get dumped into a room where the rest of my life will be decided on by my mothers ex. Yep that's right. Sonic boom and The Black Death dated. That was until she became a villain and met my dad of course. I'm sure he's forgot. I look up to find him glaring at me with his eyebrows raised. Or maybe he hasn't.

"You. Black and red up here now." He smirks as I walk up onto the platform. "Name..."

"Lucille Naomi -" I paused taking in a deep breath. I could see Lexi staring at me in nervousness. Coach Boomer had a smirk on his face showing off how much he knew this was annoying me."- Flame." Just like with Lexi the reaction was immediate. People stared in wonder and most cases fear. Will's eyes narrowed as he realised just what this meant. Lexi had pity in her eyes as she glared at anyone who dared to gawp or stare at me. I loved her for that.

The smirk on Coach's face got bigger at the reaction, "Power?"

"Pyrotechnic" I growled. As if he didn't know.

"Power up"

The familiar warmth filled me as red and orange flames licked at my arms. A smirk lit up my face when I heard him speak. "Hero support, nex-" Oh no he didn't. I pushed my temperature hotter seeing the flames lick higher until they all began to twist and mould and I was encased in a ball of flame. I always loved the feeling of calmness this brought me. Just when I started to feel my skin tickle I sent the ball flying straight through the wall opposite me. People backed away from the scorch lines across the floor.

"H..Hero. Next!"

That's more like it. I still got it. On the bad side I think me and Will are going to end up having words with the way he's looking at me.

After the full little hall situation, it was lunch time. "You totally rocked it Alexandra!" Will said for the millionth time. It was beginning to get on my last nerve I mean yeah she did but does the guy have to go on and on about it?And not only that but the dweeb has been shooting me glares since my sorting. This is why I don't tell people my name! Just as I went to speak a cold voice cut across me.

"You're right Will now how about you shut up?" I smiled over at Lexi who was looking just as irritated as me if not more so. We all stood in line waiting for our lunches before the classic mean girls tradition was going to take place. Where to sit in the cafeteria? Eventually we ended up with our new buddy Magenta and some other losers. What god did I piss off?

"Am I going mad or is that guy really staring at me?" Will asked glancing over his shoulder.

Wow he was really paranoi - wait no that guy was definitely staring at him. Or was glaring the right term? Oh who cares the guy was hotter than Johnny Depp and half the cast of twilight. Which Lexi totally forced me to watch…Honest.

"Nope he's staring at you." I sent him a small smirk seeing his eyes darken in return before examining the stranger along with everyone else. His leather jacket fit him perfect. It wasn't as cool as mine obviously but still.

Actually he was quite similar to me...leather jacket, red streaks in his hair and a look of death on his face. "I think you may have found your soul mate." Lexi whispered in my ear I let out a chuckle making Will give me another look of doom. Get over it already! So my parents are evil that doesn't make me...well actually...yeah... Okay I'm not that bad!

"Dude, I know who that is." Highlighter king said as we all settled down. We all looked at him waiting ... Then he started to eat.

"Well?" We asked in unison. Idiot.

"That's Warren Peace." Why did that sound familiar.

The name rang a bell in my head. A large clanging bell that echoed warning every second ring saying keep away. "That's Warren Peace?" Layla asked staring at the guy once more. Why not make it obvious you're talking about him. Zach nodded his head in agreement.

"I've heard of him, his Mom is a hero and his dad is a super villain." I automatically tensed up. "Baron Battle." Next to me Lexi let out a dramatic gasp. Drama queen.

I fell forward letting my head hit off the table repeatedly.

Why.

Bang

Does my.

Bang

Mom insist

Bang

On dating

Bang

Weirdos!

I finally sat up glaring at those staring at me. Even Warren had quirked an eyebrow in question. I gave him a strained smile he didn't return. Fine see if I ever try to be nice again. Layla shot me a look of confusion while Lexi rubbed my arm worry in her eyes. I decided to continue on with the story my mother had told me and Lex many times. "Your dad arrested his dad. Quadruple life sentence."

Because one Life sentence is never enough.

"No parole till after his third life." I smirked at Will who seemed to be trying to curl into a ball feeling the stare still on his back. He was like a little hedgehog.

"Of course you would know about that." Stronghold muttered before continuing," That's just great. Is he still looking?"

"Nope." Layla said immediately.

"Does glaring count?" I asked innocently getting my own glare for my trouble. Spoil sport. That's when Magenta's soda vanished.

"Hey!"

I spun round startled to see Magenta staring at the gap on her tray that should have held a soda. A soda which was currently being drank by speed at the other end of the …cafeteria. Magenta and Lexi both glared over but my eyes searched elsewhere.

You couldn't have a good without bad. You couldn't have a house without a roof. You couldn't have me without Lexi. Last and definitely least you couldn't have Speed without…A warm chest was pushed against Lexi's back and a striped arm came round her shoulder to steal a chip…Lash. He quickly backed away as I shot a glare at him and then another at Lexi who had shivered at the loss of his body heat.

"So…what do we have here? Sidekicks galore…and you two?" He moved around and pushed the walking orange out of his seat before taking it for himself opposite Lexi who was sat next to me "I never did get your name, babe."

A happy sigh came from Lexi and I quickly nudged her with my elbow giving her a WTF Frown. She sat up straighter before nodding at me. "My name is none of your business and don't call me babe!"

Lash's smile actually dropped for a second. Did he actually like Lexi that much? A split second later a menacing grin covered his face. "You just wait, Baaaabe." I glared as Lexi repressed another sigh as Lash smirked. "You'll be begging for my attention. Just you wait."I grimaced at the comment in disgust while a smile was forming on Lexi's face.

"You'll be waiting a long time for that to happen." I answered for her seeing that she was in a world of her own.

Lash smirked once more doing a hair flick that almost had me ready to burn his fringe off before he stood leaning over the table, his cheek against Lexi's as he whispered in her ear just loud enough for me to hear as well.. "I'll be seeing you…Alexandra."

I let out a small growl feeling my skin heat up. With that he was gone, but not until he gave Lexi a quick call me hand gesture. Thankfully this seemed to annoy Lexi as slammed my hands on the table, palms flat as ice quickly began to spread. I was quick to get rid of the ice before anyone really took notice shooting Lexi a quick we'll talk later look as she began to calm down.

So much to look forward to…not

We had already been told that we could leave after lunch and start the full day tomorrow started dragging my feet and after a few seconds Lexi turned to me frowning."What's wrong luce?"

"You do realise I'm going to have to tell my parents I'm a hero right?" My voice was nice and chock full of sarcasm.

"Yes …won't they be happy? I mean I think my mother will be thrilled don't you? I mean we can save the world when we're older and help fight…" she frowned as her words finally seemed to register. "Oh, I'm sorry Luce.

I just smiled in return, "its fine. You can say it. Help fight super villains. Come on lets blow this joint."

Even when we were both sitting on the bus I could tell my face was still full of nerves, reaching out I grabbed Lexi's hand getting a smile in return.


	4. Daddy's Girl

**Hi *Waves* who watched the Eurovision last night? Omg loved it just like I do every year! Congratulations Austria! Also I now have a twitter account: BrooklynAngelxx this will be updated often with new story ideas, sneak peeks and currunt stories in the works, Followers welcome and feel free to send me questions or ask about things on it - :) **

**On with the Story -**

* * *

Luce Pov

The house seemed empty when I first arrived… but you could never trust the silence…you see what I call a house Lexi likes to call a mansion, I mean sure it's got at least two of every room but it's not that big compared to some others on the street. Hey crime does pay after all. Eventually I found my mother sitting in the garden trying to catch the last few rays of sun as the clouds began to gather. It probably didn't matter to her what had happened today, as long as I smiled and said everything was good she usually left me alone.

Today however she actually seemed different. "There's my girl. Now I know you think I didn't notice how much of an important day this was but I did actually remember!-" I stared at her in shock. She actually realised how big a deal this had been? "- todays the day your new clothes get delivered!" She stood up and clapped her hand together excitedly.

Or maybe not… you see my mother and me have what is called a strained relationship. We talk civil to each other and she pretends that I'm the daughter that didn't ruin her fun filled life, and I pretend she isn't a two faced cow who cheats on my dad. "I've already put all the clothes away, they'll either be in your draws, in your closet or in mine, ha-ha, only joking…well not really I did borrow your clothes-" I could tell this would be going on for a while, best to cut her off early.

"Okay, hold up what clothes?" A familiar sigh came from her lips, the sigh that said: why did I get her instead of a normal girl?

"The clothes that I bought you for your birthday last month!"

"Ohhh I had forgot about that…" I explained actually being truthful for once. Usually I just zoned out when she was speaking…judging by the look on her face she had just realised this as well.

"Just go, Dad is in the basement…"She sighed once more before lying back down and waving a hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Are you sure?" please say yes please say yes please say yes

"Yes!" YES!

"By the way…your back is darker than your front." I informed her before bolting. The following scream made me chuckle. The basement was actually a nickname that we used for dads Lab, Mother had the attic to create all her biological diseases and all that jazz and dad had the basement…I pretty much had everything else.

I guess it shows how close they are that even in the same house they try and be the furthest apart.

When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs it was to an empty room but a small clanging noise proved that someone else existed.

"Hey Daddy…I'm home from school…"I frowned at the blue prints in front of me trying to work out what exactly he was designing when the man himself came flying from a hidden corner on his desk chair. I put out and hand to stop him automatically but he simply laughed before coming to a stop at my feet on the four wheels.

"And how was it my little evil one?"

"Daddy! Don't call me that?" I complained, my voice reaching some high, squeaky pitch. Okay so I'm a daddy's girl, so sue me.

"But my little Hellion how else will you know I'm talking to you?" My father asked his face slipping into a perfect image of confusion.

"Hmmm maybe the fact that I'm the only one in the room? That might give me a little bit of a hint." I moved around touching the various knickknacks that lay abandoned.

"Well, that's true but you didn't answer my question. How was—"Thankfully he was distracted by an alarm going off by the time he returned I had stolen his seat and began to sketch. I nearly sighed in relief when...

"so…did you stick it to the man? Prove you aren't one of those goody goodies? I would have loved to have seen their faces when my little girl-"

"DadI'maHero..."

"What was that hun?"

"I said I'm a ..Hero?"

"Hero…oh that's er…Great….great…" his upset face and heartbroken tone of voice had me squirming in my seat. "Great! Well, Lots of works to do so don't want to keep you. Remember to close the door when you leave."

"Dad?" I asked worried.

"busy busy busy that's me."

"Daddy?"

"Look … Lucille…I just need a moment okay-" I took off running, he shouted after me but I was already running out the door, I didn't stop running for quite some time, the beat of my trainers hitting the ground echoed in my ears. That's of course when it began to rain, it didn't take me long before that I realised the moisture on my cheeks wasn't totally off the sky.

Turning into a small alleyway I covered my head with my leather jacket before sinking to the floor in defeat. He called me Lucille. He had never called me that before. I frowned as a bright light flooded from the door in front of me as it opened; the person who stepped out with the rubbish looked vaguely familiar… Warren Peace!

His eyes met mine and after a few minutes of staring he sighed and with a jerk of his head he gestured me inside. Should I? What should I do? "Are you coming or not?" He growled in irritation. The promised warmth had me running into the obviously shut restaurant. I stared at him as he switched off the lights before heading through a barely notable door."Follow me."

Frowning I did so as my teeth began to chatter harder, whatever I expected it wasn't the small apartment I had suddenly appeared in. The bedroom, kitchen and dining room was all one large space with no walls separating it while another door led to what I supposed was the bathroom. Warren turned as I let out a small sneeze before he began to rummage in the draws, of an old chest eventually pulling out a T-shirt and a towel. "Shower first. Then we will talk about why you were crying in an alley."

"I wasn't crying!"

"Of course not hot head now shoo unless you don't mind seeing me naked."

With that he pulled off his top.

Omg move over Taylor, as I gaped as his abs I suddenly realised how I might look and ran for the bathroom slamming the door shut.

The sound of running water didn't manage to block out his laughter

* * *

**To the guest who asked why i bothered writing a story with the same character in both here's you're answer...i didn't. Yes Luce and Scarlett are similar in personality but the two come from completely different backgrounds and their stories end differently as well trust me...**


	5. New Neighbours

**Too freeze**

**Heyyyy so I started a new diet to slim down for summer and pretty much all my time is now spent Exercising hence the weird posting time….anything new with yous?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**On with the story:**

* * *

lexi pov

I had just reached the seventh floor and stepped into mine and my mother's small apartment and was immediately hit with the aroma of Cookies. I quickly dropped my bag and rushed over in the direction of the kitchen stopping in shock at the sight. My mother was stood in the middle of what looked like a snowy battle ground, wiping my finger along one of the benches I lifted the powder o my tongue before spitting it out. Flour, it coated every available surface including my mother, her already natural white hair now looked even paler if that was possible.

A smile grew on my face as I took in the full amusement of the situation especially when I spotted the tray of perfectly made cookies which had somehow managed to escape the flour explosion. In the middle of the room my mother was also grinning as she examined the mess around her.

The split bag on the floor provided an easy explanation and something told me she wouldn't be so smiley when she got round to having to clean the mess up. My mother and I could have passed for twins if not for the difference of eye colour and half the time I felt as if we were sisters instead of mother and daughter, I knew Luce had a bad relationship with her own mother but I couldn't imagine my life that way at all. "So…what's with the cookies?"

"Well I wanted to surprise a certain someone after their first day at sky high but I seem to have in avertedly created a flour wonderland instead."

"I noticed," I gave the white room another glance, "so do I still get cookies?"

A frown crossed her face, "Well I was going to make two batches one for us and one for the new neighbours…I suppose we don't have to give them anything…right?" Her face showed me it was in fact not alright, sighing I reached out two hands waiting for my mother to hand me the plate.

"I'll take them now if you want. After all it's only polite." My mother beamed but I just cast longing looks and the fresh chocolate chip cookies I now held.

"Are you sure sweetie?"

"Yes Mom, I'm sure I will survive somehow without the chocolaty goodness." I sighed once more before turning to leave balancing the plate with one hand as I shrugged my jacket off.

"Hey wait just a minute missy! Don't think I will let you leave without hearing about you're first day or at least about your power placement. I glanced down at my hands trying my best to look forlorn and depressed; it must have worked because in the next few seconds I was encased in a pair of very floury arms. My mother started stroking my hair no doubt getting even more flour on me, giving in to the floury torture I pulled back.

"Okay! Stop hugging me, I got Hero!" This was apparently the wrong thing to say as I was pulled into another strong hug this time complete with my mother jumping in happiness. Smiling I hugged her back while discreetly wiping my messy hands on her back.

A soft hit to the back of my head proved that I had been caught. "Get out of here Missy."

I turned quickly and started to head towards the front door when my mother's groan of despair reached my ears, she had obviously just worked out that we couldn't live in a floury wonderland forever and it had to be cleaned up.

I was just contemplating whether or not I would be able to steal a cookie before I gave to the neighbours when a hand reached over and stole one before I had the chance. I glanced up angry that someone had dared steal the cookie I was going to steal, only to be met with thin air. No one was there… I jumped as a hand tapped on my shoulder causing me to turn around and shriek in surprise.

The cookies would have went flying down the staircase dragging me with them were it not for the fact that Lash's hands came shooting out and grabbed the plate from me. It was gently placed on a small hall way table before his hands shot out again this time wrapping round my waist and pulling me away from the stairs. Unfortunately this led to me having my face pressed into Lash's muscly chest…wait did I say unfortunately?

I sighed and snuggled into the warmth more, hey, I was pretty much a walking freezer and so was my mother, this meant that hugs were perfect for warming us up, that added up with the fact that I would over heat if I hugged Luce made me want to stay safely cocooned in his arms forever. A throaty chuckle showed his amusement to my reaction and I pulled back regretfully.

It was only then that I remembered where we actually were. The thought seemed to occur to him at the same time as we both spoke at once:

"What are you doing in my apartment block?"

"I live here." Again we spoke in synchronisation.

Frowning, I pressed a finger over his mouth as he went to speak, once I was sure he was going to remain quiet I dragged him over to sit next to me on the steps before speaking, "You must be the new neighbours I'm guessing?" He nodded in confusion before making the link between me, the cookies and the fact I knew we had new neighbours.

"Oh, well I'll be sure to tell my Mom who sent the cookies then. 7B right?" Now it was my turn to nod in response. In the next second he was stood over me with the plate in his hand, I was about to leave when his free arm wrapped around me and pulled me close. I couldn't help letting out a small giggle which quickly turned to shocked silence as his lips brushed mine and I was released. By the time I had regained my balance he had gone.


	6. Cafeteria Chaos Take 2

**Dedicated to GottesBlume :)**

* * *

When I woke up the next day I stretched in the big bed before slowly blinking awake and coming face to face with a pair of dark hazel eyes right in front of my face. Screaming I jumped backwards, falling off the bed and onto the floor, loud laughter filled the room and I glared up from where I was entangled with the duvet to see Warren already dressed for school and standing with his hands on his hips as he tried to stop chuckling. Shooting him another glare I struggled out the blanket and off the floor before grabbing my now dry clothes from the side table and heading into the bathroom where I slammed the door, never once giving him a glance.

His sound of his laughter had vanished as soon as the door shut behind me, looking in the large mirror over the sink I couldn't help but blush as I thought back to the night before. After Warren had leant me his clothes and I had a long relaxing shower before returning to the room.

* * *

The Night Before

The full awkwardness of the situation really hit me when I saw him standing in just a pair of Pyjama pants frowning at the only bed in the apartment. He had just moved to get what looked like a spare blanket and began heading for the small sofa when the door shutting caused him to jerk around at me. "I was just going to sleep on the sofa…you can have the bed…if you want?" Something about the hesitance he asked the question with caused my heart to speed up. Smiling I walked forward and gabbed his arm before pulling him towards the bed.

"I'm sure the bed will be big enough for the both of us, besides the Sofa wouldn't even fit me." It was my turn to hesitate when he rose both eyebrows and glanced down at the arm that was still holding his bare arm, quickly letting go I grabbed the duvet and dove onto the bed turning away from him and shutting my eyes with a quick goodnight, I heard and felt him get in beside me a few seconds later, I couldn't help but tense as I felt his eyes on me and he moved closer, however all he did was lean over me and breathe a sweet dreams in my ear, I had to force myself not to shiver as his breath had hit my neck. A few minutes later I slipped into darkness.

* * *

I quickly got changed and headed back into the room where Warren was standing by the door obviously waiting to leave, smiling I checked my pocket for my phone so I could text Lexi only to find nothing there. I glanced up to see Warren dangling it in front of my face with a smirk. Glaring at him I snatched it from his hands and headed downstairs, out the doors and onto the main street him following close behind, it wasn't long until we reached my housing estate and then a few streets later were at the corner where I usually met Lexi. Weirdly Warren hadn't made a noise…frowning I went to turn to him when the bus arrived, it being later than usual it was a different bus to the one me and Lexi had rode yesterday and a lot empty the few kids on board barley moved and the bus driver grunted in greeting.

I was about to sit down when a hand caught my own and began pulling me to the back of the bus and onto the back row, I was pushed down and didn't have time to move before the seatbelts locked in to place, I shot a curious look and the guy next to me but he simply smirked and gestured to the distinctly green looking kids further ahead, I flinched at the sound of splattering before shooting him a thankful smile which he acknowledged with a smile.

As soon as we got off the bus we were heading our different ways and despite many texts to Lexi and getting many in return we didn't manage to see each other until lunch time. We rushed up to each other with a hug but while her head was resting on my shoulder I heard her gasp at something behind me, frowning I let go and spun round just in time to see super stretch trip Stronghold and send his food flying, normally I would have laughed but that food landed in the worst place possible…on Warren.

I watched as the body pushed himself up using the table top as support as rage filled his eyes, my own murderous glare shot over to lash who quickly moved out of my line of sight as Will quickly stumbled to his feet and most of the cafeteria spun round to watch the coming fight.

"Uh…I'm…I'm sorry." Stronghold stuttered holding his hands up in surrender.

Warrens glare only worsened as he moved closer and growled "You will be."

"Please. Stop, listen I," he started to try and calm the situation again but warren cut him off with a quick, "Shut up." Beside me I felt Lexi grasp my arm and turned to glance at her, her eyes were full of fear for Will but I couldn't help but scoff, the preppy boy had it coming anyway, this fight just defused things quicker. Around us people were beginning to mutter and take bets.

"Do you reckon it will be like the Commander and Baron Battle?!"

"Oh please, haven't you heard? Will is Powerless, Peace is going to roast him alive."

"Yeah but won't the Commander try and get revenge?,"

"Yeah, The Commander would probably increase Baron's sentence or something."

Will and Warren also seemed to have heard these comments and if anything it made things worse as Warren grew angrier and Will lost the little spark of confidence he had managed to have. "Do you can get away with anything just because your name's Stronghold?" Yep Warren had definitely heard and his words followed the exact thought I had been having, Stronghold got away with too much.

"I'm sorry my dad put your dad in jail, but," I sucked in quickly through my teeth hearing the others draw in breath at the same time, Warren moved forwards and his gloved hands wrapped around the boys collar pulling him close. Will seemed to realise he had made a mistake and shot a help me look in his friends and my direction I didn't bother to see their reactions but I smirked and sent a small wave his way, a sharp elbow to the stomach from Lexi had me growling.

"_Nobody__…_talks about…my_father__."_ I had to compliment Warren on his power as it took him this long before his hands were in flames before Will was let go and shoved onto the floor and on to his ass, quickly realising he was in over his head Will tried to back away but my growl from behind him had him stopping and caused Warren to catch my eye, I smiled and started to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!" after a few moments the rest of the cafeteria joined in and I went quiet letting them continue, Warren sent me an exasperated look so I winked back and blew a kiss in his direction. He shook his head but I caught the small smile that had appeared on his face. Lexi frowned at me before moving away and closer to Layla, she had never liked this side of me but for me it felt like being free. Most of the time I had to try and stick to the goody two shoes personality to avoid being messed with but after the comment from my father maybe it was time to be the real me.

In front of me Warren had started to launch flames from his hands, I could almost feel the life within the red and orange flames before they puttered out, unfortunately Will had blocked the first round with a plastic tray, I couldn't help but giggle as it melted through getting another smile off Warren and glare off Lexi. The next flame missed him by a hair and nearly hit the far wall but I quickly put it out before it could cause Warren more trouble than he was already going to be in. In the next second Warrens fist had collided with Will's face causing him to go flying across the floor and leading to some students to make approving noises.

Will was dodging again and Warren was quickly losing his aim causing me to put out some more small fires this time by the serving stand. Will tried to run towards the fire alarm on the closest wall which thanks to my quick extinguishing hadn't went off yet, concentrating I sent a small flame at his feet causing him to trip as he tried to reach down and run. This time Lexi looked at me as if she didn't know me and I felt a small bit of remorse, but I quickly pushed it down as Warren finally made a fire hit to Strongholds shoulder, a yelp of fear came from his mouth as he tried to brush it off, I felt the heat and knew what was going to happen before Warrens full arms lit up from shoulder to fingertip.

Will dived under a table as Warren made his grand move, I gasped in awe as half the table instantly disappeared and the seats melted into blobs from the extreme heat. I would make him teach me that! I couldn't help but admire Warren's muscles as he jumped on to the remainder of the table and started to fire down blocking Strongholds escape. At the end he stopped and smirked, "Where's your sidekicks, Sidekick?"

"Right here!"

"Don't forget the Hero!"

I looked to my left to at the same time as Warren to see Stronghold's four friends and…Lexi. All of them had a look of determination on their faces, Lexi shot me a betrayed look but I simply frowned back. She might be my friend but so was Warren now, besides since when was she on Strongholds side? Warren raised his arms once more and although the flames looked the same I could sense the lack of heat they were made of, in that second my respect grew for Warren, he didn't intend to hurt the others, just scare them. It worked, I scoffed as the Glasses guy turned into a puddle and the others froze, Lexi however still looked determined.

"Leave – them – _alone_!" The table Warren was standing on began to wobble until it started to move into the air.

"He's strong!" Lexi cried in shock.

Next second Warren was flying and so was the table, without thought I stepped forward also lighting up, the brightness caused Will to turn in my direction.


	7. Choosing sides

**Hi *waves* god only knows what happened to the last update so here you go all brand sparkly new : Also a very big hug and a plate of cookies to Spark Firebug who is just brilliant :) **

* * *

Lexi

I was just about to start cheering when Warren had went flying but something made me turn around to my left, I managed to catch Luce just as she lit up in much the same way Warren had I glanced back at Layla, Zach and Magenta who were also now staring at this new scene, Ethan's head had even popped up from the puddle to peek at what had happened. I tried to clear my thoughts but all I could think was how similar the two of them looked, Luce and Warren, two villains... I shook my head again as I felt sadness wash over me. She wouldn't.

I zoned back into reality to see flames shoot towards Will, I raised my own hands up and it dissipated into nothing this was repeated three times before with a glare she turned towards me before spinning back to Will but he was distracted now obviously seeing that I had everything under control. I frowned as I noticed Lash and Speed. It was obvious who had tripped Will and yeah It was harsh but the look of worry on Lash's face and the quick pleading look he shot me had me about to step forward as will spoke "Who tripped me?" from behind us Luce had moved to the far Wall and was checking over the slumped Warren who took her hand in his and pulled himself up.

I spun round again feeling a whoosh of air next to me and Speed was gone like a shot and Lash using his quick attached himself to the ceiling above me. That must have been how I couldn't see him the night before when I was walking down the stairs, I shot him a grin which he returned before the silence was once again broken. "Stronghold!"

"Will, look out!" I froze as I heard Layla cry and spun to the direction she was facing just before Warren Peace's fist drove hard into Will's stomach forcing him to wheeze, my eyes were focused on the girl behind him, Luce was watching the full thing with a smirk on her face and malice in her eyes. As Warrens other fist found his side again and then hit his jaw with a loud noise causing me to flinch, I turned my face into a warm body who was standing beside me as he hit the floor, arms came up around me to rub my back in comfort.

I didn't need to look to see who was winning as Zach shouted "Fight back, Will!" Taking a deep breathe in case Will might need to be put out I spun round to see Warren bend down and lift him by his collar, the pair of arms now wrapped round my waist pressing my back against a thin chest, I smiled seeing the striped sleeves. Will finally started fighting back however and his foot sent Warren flying into a pillar, Luce rushed over quickly as he sat up dazed even Will looked worried at how hard he had hit the pillar, she reached out to check the back of his head but a gloved hand pushed her away and she stepped back after shooting a narrow look at Will. "Holy crap." I couldn't help but think Will had summed up my thoughts perfectly.

Warren rose to his feet blocking my view of Luce crossed his arms before with a growl his hands burst into flame which quickly spread all the way up to his shoulders again. Luce stepped up beside him and looked my way daring me to stop him. Will also stood and smiled over at us in reassurance. "Put 'em up, Will!" I heard Zach call in return. Lash's thumb had started running up and down on my stomach causing me to almost melt. Will raised his hands and I almost face palmed, all of Luce's movies had taught me exactly how to defend yourself and that was not it…

Or maybe it was… I openly gaped as his fist made contact with the older boys chest and sent him flying, one crash followed the other and my jaw dropped as I took in the giant hall that used to be the cafeteria wall, and the outer hall way wall…and the staffroom wall. "I turned back to the fight at wills muttered "dammit" just in time to see Luce's flame hit his chest and collarbone.

"WHAT THE HELL STRONGHOLD!" I had never seen Luce like this before, her skin almost seemed to glow an eerie orange and her short hair was blown back by a non-existent wind, her eyes were what scared me most, full of burning hatred that I hadn't seen before, I went to step forward but the arms that had been comforting me now formed a barrier keeping me from going forward.

"It's for the best Lex…trust me." I scowled as Lash whispered in my ear and was about to retort when Warren was suddenly in sight again, Boomer and Medula could be seen peering through the last hole in confusion. Warren climbed through the hole in the cafeteria wall before heading over to Luce and placing a hand on her shoulder, he whispered something in her ear as she went to retort but at his words she froze before sighing and letting the flames drop, he shot her a quick smile before turning to Will who had just finished putting out his clothes. "Think I can't take a hit?"

Stronghold turned toward him slowly and I wasn't the only one who reacted to the sight, most people gasped and behind me I heard Lash intake deeply in empathy, Luce however smirked as Warren's mouth dropped open before he turned to her with a full blown grin. There were some major holes in his shirt and the skin exposed was reddish and a bit raw looking. The shirt I was fine with being burnt but the skin looked painful. Warren gestured Luce forward with a tilt of his head and she came walking over sly grin still in place, when they were stood next to each other he took her hand lighting it up finally she smiled but it sent a shudder down my spine, together the two flamed out.

The room lit up a creepy red as people backed away from the two, their flames interlinked linking them together before Luce's laugh filled the air, joy was in her eyes at the uncontrolled feeling, beside her Warren tugged her forward and the two rushed at Will, before they could reach him I yanked out of Lash's arms and grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall tossing it at Will, in the next second the flames were gone and the fog vanished revealing a very pissed of pair of Pyros, I couldn't help but notice that Warren seemed to have got the most of the extinguisher as he had moved himself in front of Luce.

Warren was crouched down while Luce was sitting on the floor knees bent to the side as if she had crumbled, worry filled my body ad Will started to grin before stopping and freezing on the spot, "Hi" the cafeteria spun round as one to see Principal Powers standing there in her suit and a look of severity on her face. Peace pushed himself to standing before reaching down and pulling Luce up next to him, as she brushed the frost of his leather jacket he held her at arm's length and gave her a glance from head to toe.

I frowned, the look almost looked caring as if he was checking for injuries, and however before I could come to anymore conclusions Lash had pushed me behind him and out of the teachers view point. "Well, come along you three then." She turned and gestured to Warren, Will and Luce before she headed towards the cafeteria doors.

"Try to stay out of trouble next time, Lex" I spun round to correct him but he was already gone and out the doors leaving me alone to my thoughts.


End file.
